Hinata Gets Her Ears Pierced
by She's A Keeper
Summary: Shy Hinata finally gets her ears pierced.


Welcome to my new story in weeks, Hinata Gets Her Ears Pierced! Please enjoy and review after.

* * *

"Sakura-chan can I ask you a favor?" Hinata asked shyly.

"Sure what is it Hinata?" Sakura said curiously.

"Will you go with me to the mall so I can get my ears pierced?" Hinata said quickly but Sakura was able to hear her.

"Of course, and plus Temari and the gang were supposed to be going to the mall today too," Sakura said smiling.

Hinata sighed in relieve that her best friends where going to the mall with her.

Hinata in the past has tried to get her ears pierced but ended up running out the mall with non-pierced ears.

Sakura and Hinata began walking towards the mall and just happen to run into Temari, Ino, and their friend Temani.

"Hey you guys, what are you doing here?" Temari asked.

"Well Hinata wanted to get her ears pierced," Sakura said explaining to her friends.

"Oh that's is kinda shocking," Ino said.

"I think I know why you guys are here," Sakura said looking at the credit card in Ino's hand that seemed to be gleaming in the sun.

"Well you guessed right," Temari said unhappy.

"OK, can we go in already so I can get my ears pierced and- walk out as a women," Temani said laughing.

All the girls except Hinata had a quick laugh and went inside the well air conditioned mall.

"It feels amazing in here," Temani said putting on her make-up again.

The girls began making their way towards the tattoo place.

"Well were here finally after climbing all those steps," Ino said breathing hard.

"You are so lazy Ino!" Sakura and Hinata said at the same time.

"But you love you me so I don't care," Ino said.

"Well Hinata let's go do this thing," Sakura said smiling.

"Don't worry Hinata were always behind you," Temari said reassuring Hinata that everything was gonna be OK.

The girl walked into an almost empty room. The person that was gonna pierce had orange hair and pierces all over. He was black clothes with a name tag the said "Hello, my name is Pein".

"Hi my name is... well read the name tag," Pein said gesturing for Hinata to follow him. At first she hesitated but the girls took her hand and walked together.

"So what do we you want to get pierced? Your nose, stomach, arms, eyelids-STOP THE DAMN GIRL IS ABOUT TO FAINT!" Sakura shouted interrupting the man before he made Hinata puke.

"Please, just the ears," Sakura said calming down.

"OK well whoever is getting their ears pierced step forward," Pein said.

"You look like the innocent type so I will give you one piercing in each ear," Pein said giving Hinata a sly look.

Pein seemed to have a liking to this girl.

"Here we go," Pein said sighing.

Hinata closed her eyes tight and grabbed the chair like she was about to die. Pein got his piercing item and put it near Hinata's earlobe. He then pressed down and made Hinata scream loudly making everyone cringe on the floor.

"I'm scared to hear how she'll scream for the next ear," Temari said clutching her ears.

Pein was lucky because he had earplugs in his ears.

"I think I should have gave you guys these," Pein said scratching the back of his head.

"Ya think!" Temani, Ino, Temari, and Sakura shouted at the same time.

The three girls grabbed the earplugs and put them in their ears.

"After this we are so going to get ice-cream," Hinata said almost on the verge of tears.

"Here is the last and final ear," Pein said getting ready.

Everyone shut their eyes except Pein as he pierced the ear and Hinata screeched.

"Why does it hurt so much!" Hinata said with tears going down her pale face.

"DONE!" Pein said loud enough for the girls to hear him as he handed Hinata a tissue and a small bag of ice to put on her ears.

"Thank you Pein-san," Hinata said almost smiling and blushing a bit.

"Anytime, why don't you and me got get that ice-cream?" Pein said smirking.

"Um...s-sure," Hinata said stuttering.

The two walked out of the room and went to the ice-cream shop.

"I think our girl just herself an over-pierced boyfriend," Sakura said making the girls laugh.

* * *

Well that's the end of the story so please review!


End file.
